eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 19 (23 April 1985)
Synopsis Tony apologises to Kelvin for pushing him to go back to school against his will, but all he and his mum want for him is the best. However, it was wrong to discuss his future without him. In the café, Sue receives another mysterious phone call, unaware that it's actually Sharon and Ali decides to spend the cash on a decent, second-hand cooker. Pauline is concerned for the whereabouts of Mark and she wonders whether it's down to her and Arthur or the new baby. Arthur says they have to think positively about what they are going to do and Pauline isn't keen on going to the police. Arthur encourages Pauline to go to work and act normal. In the launderette, Pauline suggests to Arthur that they should speak with Pete as Mark got on with him. Due to Dr Legg being on night shifts at the same time as the 'Save our Square' campaign, Saeed is acting chairperson. During his first shift at The Vic, Arthur has troubles working out the total cost of Ali's drinks and gives him too much change back and Angie asks if he can manage. When Ethel leaves the kitchen due to the onions, she returns to find Roly and Willy eating the steak. Angie invites Tony to lunch so they can sample Ethel's steak and ale pies. Arthur realises that Pete is unaware of where Mark is when it's the first time Pete has heard of Mark's disappearance, and Pete tells him and Pauline he would tell them if he knew something like that. They figure out that Mark disappeared on the day of Nick's arrest and Ian may know something. Lofty arrives at The Vic in what use to be Den's old suit, which Lofty is unaware of, and Angie, Arthur, Andy and Tony wind him up over him. After further teasing Lofty, Ethel tells him that the suit used to be Den's. When Angie and Tony have sampled Ethel's pies, Angie shows Ethel the meat and Ethel explains that the dogs ate the steak and when she went to the butchers, she only had enough for rubbish meat. The following morning, Angie invites Tony around for a proper meal after the previous night. Ethel asks Sue how much fat to flour is needed for shortcrust pastry and when Ethel leaves, the phone starts ringing. At The Fowler's, Ian is asked by Pete, Pauline and Arthur if he knows where Mark might be as he is young and a similar age to Mark. Pauline asks if Mark use to hang around with Nick Cotton and Arthur urges Ian to speak up if he knows something about Mark. At The Vic later after they've eaten, Angie persuades Tony not to go straight away, but she isn't ready for things to get out of control at the moment. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *43 Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Laundrette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: '...how well did Mark know Nick Cotton?' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes